


I Don't Want Another Holiday Exchange

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Pack Fic, silly this fic is so silly, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and the rest of the gang participate in a secret santa gift exchange suggested by Lydia. Derek is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want Another Holiday Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for [vengerly](http://vengerly.tumblr.com/%0A)  
> This fic is part of a Teen Wolf Holiday Exchange done over on tumblr. I tried really hard with this. This is my first time participating in an exchange for the Teen Wolf fandom and I hope that you like this. Also unbeta’ed.

It was Lydia’s idea. Get the pack together for a simple secret holiday exchange.

Simple. Right?

Wrong.

Derek didn’t know how he always got himself roped into this. Maybe it was when he decided to turn a slew of teenagers into werewolves. He was doomed from the moment forward. What was he thinking? Was it really worth the power? It was too late now, though sometimes he still wondered about his life decisions.

Derek didn’t even want a holiday exchange in the first place. He was perfectly content staying home by himself, but the pack insisted on it. Since when did he listen to them anyways? They were teenagers; if he didn’t do it, he would never hear the end of it. Then they said it would be fun. What was fun about being the only adult in a room full of overactive teenagers?

Nothing.

Derek hoped he could get through the event unscathed. Lydia seemed determined to make that impossible. He really wished he had thought this through more.

“So, we’re all clear on the rules right?” Lydia queried.

“I have a question?” Scott raised his hand. He was only half paying attention. His mind was elsewhere and focused on a certain person and what he could be doing with that said person right now.

Lydia nodded.

“So, nobody will know which gifts are from who?” Scott asked, trying to keep his mind from wandering again.

“Correct.” Lydia smiled, a small twinkle in her eyes shown through the lighting in the room was not missed by Stiles.

She was planning something. He knew that much.  Maybe he should be worried. Really though how could she plot on gifts exchanges. And how bad could it possibly be anyways? It was Lyd’s after all he just wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad right now.  

Lydia passed the hat to Scott. He picked out one name and revealed it to the group. It said Stiles.

“You know the drill. Pick a present from the pile that has your name on it.” Lydia smirked.

Stiles picked a small box wrapped in plaid wrapping paper. It was wrapped nicely with a small bow on it.  _‘What did I get what did I get?’_  Stiles chanted in his head as he hurriedly unwrapped the paper. The paper was being strewn about all over the place. He opened the box and was more than a little surprised to find a black see through camisole and thong. The thong was black with ruffles around the band of the panties.

Derek couldn’t contain a snort at the sight of Stiles’ gift.

“Very funny guys. Hilarious. Hysterical. Haha“ Stiles groused in sarcasm. The look he gave Lydia was clear in disgust and disdain. “What in the fucking fuck is this?” Stiles scowled as he spread the panties apart to see the long black string that was intended to go up his ass. “I don’t think so."

“You know if you don’t wear it, we can always strap you down and put it on you ourselves.” Allison mused.

“Traitors. All of you.” Stiles sulked; pointing an aggravated finger.

Lydia chuckled lightly under her breath. “Alright Stiles you’re up. Pick a name out of the hat.”

Stiles pursed his lips in concentration as he dug his hand into the hat looking for a name. It had to be perfect.

“Danny” Stiles smiled as held up the piece of paper that had his name on it.  

The present Danny picked was in a gift bag. Idle fingers dug through the bag in ernest curiosity.

Isaac deftly held a camera. He wanted to preserve the memories from their first christmas together as a pack. The pictures he took all held memories he would always remember. Isaac hoped the rest of the pack would cherish the pictures as much as he will.  It had been to long, he really couldn’t remember the last holiday that he was happy. So he would make the best of this one and everyone that follows.

The shirt was Beacon Hills red. It was darker red, short sleve “v” neck. Danny’s favorite kind of T-shirt—It said: “ I’m Not Santa (but you can still sit on my lap).

“Nice. “ Danny grinned. It may not have been what he was expecting. Hell he didn’t even know he was expecting. He liked the shirt though.

Loud claps and catcalls could be heard in the circle they were in as they watched Danny change out of his sweatshirt to put the shirt on. Isaac snapped a few more pictures for the occasion; a small smile on his face when he got a particular good picture of Danny smiling with the shirt finally on him.

“Why hello  _Santaaa.._ ” Erica purred.

Danny moved his fingers in a come-hither motion. Erica sashayed his way as Danny point towards his lap for her to sit on.

As Danny picked out a name from the hat; Erica made herself comfortable on Danny’s lap. The two had become close friends over the year. He would never use the term fag-hag, but, it was kind of true. She was also an awesome wingman when they went to clubs together.

“Alright Allison, pick a good one.” Stiles smiled as the name was read aloud. The box was small and square. It was wrapped simply in a small thin red ribbon. The bow was neatly secured around the box. “This one, is perfect.” Allison cooed.

“Open it, open it.” Isaac cheered her on. Allison gently untied the ribbon, it fell smoothly from the box as she opened it. There was a gold Arrow necklace. It was beautifully crafted with several diamonds.  _‘It’s perfect’_ Allison smiled.

“I love it.”

Allison picked out a name like the rest. Boyd’s name was called—He picked a rectangular box. Someone had gotten him an Ipod. Boyd wanted one for so long, he could never afford one though. “Thanks.” Boyd muttered lightly under his breath. He was so shocked, he hadn’t expected to get an ipod. He was genuinely surprised and happy. The ipod was bright yellow green. Boyd’s favorite color.

“Erica,” Boyd called her name as he read the next name from the hat. Boyd crumpled the piece of paper and tossed it aside.

“Pick one for me, I can’t choose.” Erica sighed. There were so many different unwrapped presents. They went all out this year. The decorations, the cooking, the atmosphere. It was unusually homely considering it was them.

  
“How about this one.” Boyd suggested picking up a gift bag—it was glittery red and had “ho, ho, ho.” in writing all over the bag.

Erica grinned. Taking the bag from Boyd’s hands—Erica hurriedly peeked inside the bag. It was a leather jacket. There were bronze studs on the shoulders and on the wrist of the jacket. Bronze zippers littered the leather interior of the jacket.

“I’ve been wanting a leather jacket like this for a long time. “

The next person that was called on the list was Isaac. The gift was a simple black scarf, with light black paw prints on it.

  
“Put it on sexy!” Erica cheered. As soon as he put around his neck, a loud bark could be heard. A small tan pug came in through the door. They all heard Sheriff Stilinski shout: “I’m home.” Everyone turned to look at the door. It appeared to be raining it seemed. The Sheriff was sopping wet.

“Hey there little guy.” Isaac smiled, he leaned down eye level with the puppy to pet behind his ears. “What’s your name?”

"His name is ‘Alpha’”. Stiles smirked at the glare he received from Derek.

  
A vein started to form in Dereks’ neck as Stiles started making eyes at the puppy—saying things like: “Who’s the Alpha.” “You are, you are. Yes you are.”

It was so disgusting, it made Derek want to vomit.  

Alpha growled at Stiles when Stiles rubbed his nose up against Alpha’s. He ran over to Isaac—his tongue flying out of his mouth as he ran—he was happy to get away from Stiles.

“Traitor.” Stiles huffed, his cheeks puffing out in an adorable pout.

The look on Dereks’ face was clear in mock of Stiles’ antics.

“What’re you looking at?” Stiles tested Derek.

Derek rolled his eyes.

Isaac handed Lydia her name out of the hat as he pet Alpha. Alpha grunted in response to a particular scratch to the back of his left ear.

“He’s totally taken to you. “ said Stiles. “He doesn’t take to barely anyone. He hates Derek.”

“Oh really?” Isaac smiled.  

Lydia tried to contain her enthusiasm as she ripped open the pretty pink wrapping paper from the box that had her name on it in pretty silver writing. She loved gift giving time of the year. It was one thing she looked forward to because she always had an idea of what others would want. She carefully observed others and their interests and of course she knew what she liked—so she occasionally left hints here and there with other people.

“What did you get Lyd’s?” wondered Stiles. Stiles peered over Lydia’s shoulder as she pulled out a grey tank top with bright green letters that said: “Calculus Turns Me On. “ It had a Calculus symbol at the bottom of the words.

“Guys, I absolutely love it. “ Lydia held the tank up to her chest to picture it on herself.

Erica leaned over Danny; taking the hat with her to give to Lydia. Lydia perked up when she saw the hat in front of her—taking her focus away from the tank top for a short minute.

“Scott..” Lydia chimed.

Scott picked up a random box with his name on it, the wrapping had had white paw prints all over it in sporadic patterns. The wrapping paper was torn to shreds in a matter of seconds. 

A irritating tick formed on Scott’s face at the present he received.

“A box of Condoms. Real nice guys.” Scott scoffed.

“It’s kind of fitting though, isn’t it? Considering how many you use up.” Boyd said.

Allison snorted in response. They did use a lot of condoms, but that was irrelevant.

“You think this is funny?” Scott questioned Allison’s response.

“No. Okay, maybe a little.”

Derek reached out to grab a present considering he was the last person of the group.

The box was plain black—No wrapping paper or anything. It was like a box that you purchase jewelry in, but not as small as most boxed. Derek popped open the lid. A black collar rested on a stand that held the collar in place. It was black with black stitching. In white lettering it said. “I’m the Alpha.” There was a silver bell hanging in the middle of the collar. 

Lydia and Boyd walked over to Derek to help put the collar on him. Derek just stood there an angry scowl plastered over his stubbled face. He saw Stiles smirk in the corner of his eye when Lydia fastened the collar around his neck.

Derek glared at Stiles. He knew this was Stiles’ doing. He didn’t know how he knew. He just did.

Stiles looked to the side when Derek looked at him in knowing he was responsible. Stiles would never tell.

If looks could kill—Stiles would probably disintegrate.

Stiles put his hands up in mock defense. “It wasn’t me, I swear.”

“Yeah, right.” Derek retorted.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Lydia's Tank Top](http://i1170.photobucket.com/albums/r524/myrandomnesslife/Refs%20for%20My%20Fics/lydiastank.png), [ Derek's Collar](http://i1170.photobucket.com/albums/r524/myrandomnesslife/Refs%20for%20My%20Fics/illustration.png), [ Boyd's Ipod Touch](http://i1170.photobucket.com/albums/r524/myrandomnesslife/Refs%20for%20My%20Fics/boydsipod.png), [ Erica's Leather Jacket](http://i1170.photobucket.com/albums/r524/myrandomnesslife/Refs%20for%20My%20Fics/ViewImage.jpeg), [ Allison's Necklace](http://i1170.photobucket.com/albums/r524/myrandomnesslife/Refs%20for%20My%20Fics/arrow-drop-necklace.jpeg), [ Danny's T-Shirt](http://i1170.photobucket.com/albums/r524/myrandomnesslife/Refs%20for%20My%20Fics/shirt.png), [ Isaac's Scarf (Imagine it with paw prints)](http://i1170.photobucket.com/albums/r524/myrandomnesslife/Refs%20for%20My%20Fics/black-scarf-horz.jpeg)


End file.
